


Facts; Transformation

by onetimelessdesire



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Heavy thoughts about adolescence of two boys broken by this abyss of a world, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetimelessdesire/pseuds/onetimelessdesire
Summary: Anything could happen in this world, Jumin had realized it since ever in the past. V/Jumin.
Relationships: Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun
Kudos: 16





	Facts; Transformation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintosuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintosuri/gifts).



> For mon amour Tou(jours).  
> Non-AU, the background is during Deep Story, Jumin's Route, when V returns Elizabeth the 3rd to Jumin. Please take notice that the MC does not exist in this universe.

**Facts; Transformation**

Anything could happen in this world, Jumin had realized it since ever in the past. Cold as the world, and sparkling as people’s eyes when they were laid on him, and he always considered himself as a person of a general view. He chose the world. Because in the bigger world, anything could happen.

Growing up, Jumin had realized one more thing. The sky was made from various stars, from various destinations in the vast universe. The poor child had been lied, because the coldness of the world came from the sparkle in one’s eyes on him.

That fact obsesses him, at some time, he may admit it has enough obsesson to become himself, always pulling him back from everyone, from the brightest place in the meeting room, to the blind spot in the rear view mirror of the car he goes to work by everyday. That fact is him. He is the fact.

In later life, he continues to learn – Jumin sometimes is quite surprised, since this cold world has more things to learn than he can imagine: Reality is not just made from facts.

He stares blankly at Jihyun’s eyes, which are hidden behind a dark-shade glasses, and the lesson is well-learned.

Elizabeth the 3rd makes a whining sound, but for the first time, Jumin does not even think about, let alone respond to her.

“Anything can happen, isn’t it?” He shakes his head, asking the void. Meters from him, leaning against the windows, Jihyun looks like a statue in headlights. The deer has no longer feared, Jumin thinks, the bitterness of that thought creeps into his mind, and he must have been paranoid, that even his tongue now tastes bitter too. Jihyun just never _fears_.

“What have you done?”

Jihyun’s eyes once had sparkles, Jumin used to look back at those glittering light without anxiety or more cruelly, inanimation. But now, the inanimation lies behind those glasses, and a voice inside Jumin’s head starts countering his former thought – that Jihyun knows about fear too.

Jihyun stays silent for a while, and gives a breathless laugh. “If I said it was because of Elizabeth’s claws, you wouldn’t believe, would you?”

Jumin gives Jihyun a serious look. “Please don’t joke in this kind of situation.”

“I can still see, a little bit.” Jihyun admits, his voice no longer joking. “But that no longer bothers me.”

“No longer?”

“Seeing things in a new perspective… you know, that does help improving my photographs.”

“You are lying.” The sparkle is not there, but the mouth keeps lying. The realization transforms into waves inside Jumin’s stomach, distempering him. “What has happened?”

“You are greedy, Jumin. There are only two options: joking or lying, yet you are opposed to both.”

The fog is still unlifted; it besieges around Jihyun, ready to corrupt him in any time. The greed devil inside Jumin arises, asking for more. Ruining the fog, walking to right next to him, and touch him—

Anything can happen in this world. Jumin realizes, that includes Jihyun refusing to leave his citadel to stand face to face with him.

Jihyun is an autonomous capital, full of wonders and constructions that makes anyone stand in awe, but when Jumin – step by step – walks closer, just like he once slowly tried in the past, when they were still too young to sink deep into this abyss of a world, he sees fractures of a silent earthquake. Scrutinizing his friend, Jumin’s senses suddenly becomes more sensitive. He is aware of the sound of Elizabeth, one drop of sweat drip near his ear, the bitter taste has not gone away in his mouth, and even he can feel his blood flows rapidly into his heart, making it beat like crazy.

“Jihyun.” He manages, the sound is small, like a whisper. “Look at me.”

“I can see you, Jumin.” Jihyun calmly replies. “I can always.”

Jihyun does not even object when Jumin’s hand slowly, a bit hesitantly, lifts in the air, like a bridge could not find its end point, and then descends on the side of Jihyun’s left ear. The finger feels familiar when it touch Jihyun’s hair, and grabbing the glasses’ frame.

He removes the glasses from Jihyun’s face, like some kind of uncovering his friend’s soul, exposing it clearly to the light, ready for contemplation.

His friend still looks the same the last time he saw him. Gentleness is everywhere on Jihyun’s features; his hair is like the meadow in springtime, and his dull eyes are like those supernovas in the faraway milky way, that has passed its brightest explosion, and now becoming black dwarfs hidden in eternal darkness. “How can you see in such darkness…” Jumin unconsciously blurts out, and Jihyun curves his lips.

“That’s a photography vision, don’t you think?” He asks, his voice aloof. “Now I can see twilights, sometimes the light, sometimes it’s darkness. But I manage to cope with it. For example, I see light in Elizabeth the 3rd, and Yoosung’s house was full of light. But the street down there, it’s dark. So dark, I have to use the cane.”

Jumin closes his eyes. He imagines this must be Jihyun’s current vision: there are still blind traces of the light before closing the eyes, but it quickly succumbs to darkness. Complete darkness embrace his sight, but there are more things to be aware of: The coldness of the glasses’ frames in his hand, the faint scent of Jihyun’s perfume lingers in the air, and that bitter flavor – now turning a bit sweet, yet still making him uncomfortable deep to the core.

“Photography vision, you say.” Jumin murmurs. “Then what kind of vision are you seeing right now?”

At first, Jihyun does not reply. Jumin reopens his eyes, the light rushes into his eyesight with a small, interrupted sigh, those lessons skim through his mind like a meteor, crashing his mind into pieces, a headache immediately comes after. Facts are not the foundation of reality, he finally realizes; reality are made from twisted truths, from different perspectives and points of view, and the world – the harsh world just stands behind it, stone cold. And behind it, is the sparkling vast universe glittering in immortal darkness.

All of a sudden, he feels force behind his back. Jumin does not manage to react anything, before getting pushed forward, into Jihyun’s chest. The perfume is stronger when his facial skin meets Jihyun’s dark shirt, making all of Jumin’s sense go numb in seconds; Jumin does not know how many time has passed when he finally blurt out just one single word in his usual tranquil voice.

“You.”

“Yes.” Jihyun responds. There is a hint of tenderness in his tone, and he hums quietly, almost sounding happy. “Jumin?”

Jumin’s left hand still holds Jihyun’s glasses, this pose makes the object sink deep in his skin, but he leaves the inconvenience in forgotten silence. “What has happened?” He repeats the question, the free right hand moves up to Jihyun’s nape, fondling it softly. They just do in a rhythm of unconsciousness, when souls meet souls in this abyss where empathy is not meant to bloom.

Yet Jumin still finds Jihyun inebriate, these human idiosyncrasies that is unexplainable, now is so close, and too warm for him to handle.

A weight descends onto his head, and Jumin’s skin feels Jihyun’s lips, touches feel like feathers caressing his hair, raising inside his heart a mixed feeling of nostalgia of a long gone boyhood, and sympathy. His heart feels hot. His blood feels hot. His arteries might be imploding right now. And his lips part opened, right at the center of Jihyun’s chest—

“This.” Jihyun says, his voice lower than usual. “I see darkness in this state.”

“Jihyun, I—”

“But this,” The weight is gone, much to Jumin’s embarrassment, and his face quickly leaves this ashaming pose and pulls back; but he stops right when he sees Jihyun’s face, now has returned to the old posture, but with a slight change in the cheeks. They are pink, Jumin notices, and then another realization hits him too; that his ears feel hotter than normal.

“This, I see light, Jumin.” Jihyun confirms, and his lips curves into a soft smile.

“Light?” Jumin repeats in disbelief. Nervousness comes in ripples inside him, making him look away, wanting to step back, but he is frozen, almost dead to headlights.

“Yes. Light.” Jihyun nodds. He acts so _normally_ , as if Jumin was his _more than of a friend_ and the embrace is just something they do _casually_ , and Jumin does not understand why the bloody hell he is thinking that way—but Jumin remembers the first lesson he received years ago, in his neighbor’s house, where he just accidentally crashed his toy car into, _that_ —

“As if,” Jihyun whispers. “you can guide me.”

“Guide?”

“To anywhere. You can bright up Pluto, even.”

Jumin shakes slightly. Even his voice could not hold the faint tremor. “I am not the light, Jihyun. I-I can’t be.”

Jihyun shakes his head. “You are. That’s a… peculiar point of view that I have never seen, in photography. I guess in the end, photography can not copy all of reality, then. There will be always something,” He looks straight at Jumin’s eyes, the dull stars seem to relive the long-decayed luminosity. “something that only the eyes can capture, I suppose. Something that can only be witnessed, and remembered by the eyes. You are, Jumin. You are.”

— _anything could happen in this world_.

A moment of silence strides through, then leaves between them a space of short-term awkwardness. Finally, Jumin gathers enough courage to look at Jihyun, and Jihyun’s eyes make him wonder.

The sky is made from various stars, but Jihyun’s eyes are so warm. The brightest stars, envy the dullest dwarfs **./.**


End file.
